Electronically programmable circuits require a mechanism to prevent current from flowing through circuit paths not selected by a circuit designer for a desired circuit configuration. Such a mechanism is an antifuse material separating two conductors to prevent current from flowing between the two conductors. However, conventional antifuse materials allow significant leakage current to flow between the two conductors despite a desire to avoid current from flowing between the two conductors. This leakage current affects the functionality of the circuit, precluding proper circuit operation.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a method and device for controlling current in a circuit that limits leakage current from flowing between two conductors. A need has also arisen to modify the leakage characteristics of an antifuse material by increasing the effective band gap and seal off paths in grain boundaries of the antifuse material. Further, a need has arisen for an antifuse material with low leakage current in order to integrate a larger number of circuit paths without affecting the functionality of the circuit.